Galaxy Quest
by Alice Meri Fox
Summary: Alex needed a girl. I'm sorry but he did. Rating went up.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: more funness.

Alexander Dane hated his career. He was nothing but the one man from that old SiFi show with the all loved Jason Nesmith. The only thing that made his days of sitting and signing autographs all say was the appearance of his dove, Summer Van Ryan, a short curvaceous woman who's auburn dyed hair was always pulled back in a tight bun.

Her job on the show was the always sweet and loved medical officer, Doctor Karyia of Laranji, another alien on the show. Her hair was always pulled back to cover her ears and hold up her head piece that carried her antennae that flopped over her forehead slightly. She too had once been known for her Shakespearian acting career, having acted as both Juliet, of Romeo and Juliet, and as Helena, of A Midsummer-Nights Dream.

At present the entire cast was currently gathered in the backstage area of yet another Galaxy Quest convention, almost anyway. Gwen was looking out at the crowd of fans, Tommy and Fred were both sitting on comfortable chairs reading the paper, and Summer was rubbing Alex's shoulders to prevent him from having yet another meltdown. Jason was no where to be found. Again.

Tommy looked at his watch and threw down his paper. "Man where the hell is he? An hour and a half late? An hour and a half?"

Gwen turned from the curtain and pointed a thumb over her shoulder. "I mean this is unreal. They're going to start eating each other."

"Oh, did you hear?" Tommy said "He booked another appearance without us."

"You're kidding?" Summer said turning around to face him as Gwen crossed in front of her to sit in front of a vanity.

Alex threw down the makeup brush he had been playing with. "How did I come to this," he asked his reflection.

"Not again," Tommy said looking at his lap and shaking his head.

"I played Richard the Third."

"Five curtain calls." Fred said from his chair, trying to open a tin.

"There were five curtain calls, I was an actor once, damn it. Now look at me. Look at me!" He quickly stood from his chair and walked away from it. "I can't go out there and say that stupid line one more time. I can't. I won't."

"Well, Alex at least you had a part. Ok, you had a character people loved." Summer said standing behind him again to rub his shoulders to calm him down.

"I mean my tv guide interview was six paragraphs about my boobs and how they fit into my suit!" Gwen said standing up from her seat as everyone else rolled their eyes. "No body asked me what I do on the show."

"You had the... Wait. Wait, I'll think of it..." Fred started and then dropped off.

Gwen sighed and said, "I repeated the computer, Fred"

The side door of the green room opened an in walked Jason. "Whew, your commander is on deck. Wow that smog is thick today." He walked in and took his sunglasses off. "Am I too late for Alexanders panic attack?" Alex jerked away from Jason. "Apparently not. You know you should get that looked at," he said flicking Alex's head piece as he passed. Tommy ignored him by placing his wrinkled paper between himself and Jason. "Ok, what did I do?" Tommy lowered his paper and looked at Jason. "What?"

"Really? You booked another appearance without us," Summer said as Alex and Tommy stood up. Alex moved to a different vanity and began collecting his things.

"Unbelievable." Gwen said mock astonishment, crossing her arms.

"You are so full of it man!" Tommy yelled at him waving his arms around

"Its not a big deal. These guys build a little set in there basement. I'm there about an hour." he moved over to Gwen and rubbed her arms. "Its nothing, Gwen. They wanted the Commander."

"There he goes." Fred said monotonously.

"Alexander, wait!" Summer pulled on his arm

"Grab him! Grab him!" Jason yelped as Alex ran and he, Gwen, Summer, and Tommy followed.

The four of them were able to pull him back inside as Jason tried to calm him down. "Old friend. Old friend!"

""Friend?" You stole all my best lines, you cut me out of episode two entirely!"

Gwen and Summer ran past the men to take their place for the introduction to the stage Gwen being first and Summer after Fred.

XXXXX

It wasn't until later that the crew could almost forget that mornings debacle in the green room.

That was until Jason blew up at a group of fans after returning from the washroom.

Summer looked at Alex worriedly as Jason strode away from the signing area in anger.

Alex looked at Summers worried face and felt his heart clench. It had taken only a few months to realize his growing attraction for the green eyed woman when the show began eight-teen years ago. After all this time he never chose to make his attraction known. He had had plenty of time to do so as the show had made their characters a bit of an item.

"You're not gonna break into a million pieces and lash out at a fan are you?" Summer stared at him seriously.

Alex threw his head back and laughed at her seriousness. "No, I will not fall so low."

Summer let out a sigh of relief and gave him a faint smile. "Good."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: ok so i fixed and reposted this one. Anyone who knows me knows I can't stand typos.

The next day they were at a store opening signing pictures when Jason showed up.

"Do you know what time it is?" Alex accused him loudly. "Why do you even bother to show up at all?"

Jason waved away several fans and bent over the table everyone else was sitting at. "Guys, I was there. I was up there! Remember yesterday at the convention? Those people dressed like aliens? Well they were aliens! They were termites or Dalmatians. I can't really remember cause I was kinda hung over. But what they built was extraordinary. It was a huge spaceship. I got to fight this guy named Sarris, and I kicked his ass." The rest of the cast looked at him like he was crazy. "I know what your thinking, but I can prove it. They gave me this," he said holding up a vox. Everyone pulled theirs off their suit. "No, no, no. But, but can you talk to people in space with those?" He began to talk into the prop. "Protecter, this is the Commander. Over?"

"Oh, for God's sake…" Alex muttered, putting down his prop and sharpie and leaning back into his chair.

Tommy slapped the table and stood up. "That's it. It's time to go!"

"This isn't mine…" Jason argued, just as three people with black hair and jumpsuits came walking awkwardly up behind him. "That kid. Where's that kid?"

"Begging your pardon Commander," said one of them as they bent over with their hands over their chest as the traditional greeting from the show. "We come with news. Sarris lives. He was able upon your departure to lead an escape."

Her explanation of what she was talking about was punctuated by Jason's "See?", "Listen," "Tell them," "Sarris."

"However," she was saying, "he had contacted us and wishes to negotiate a surrender. We humbly implore you to negotiate the terms."

"They want me back. You want me back?" Jason asked, and the woman nodded. He turned to the rest of them. "This is amazing, they want me back and I want you guys to go with me, please? Don't even think about it, let's go!" Fed up with him, Alex capped his sharpie at once, picked up his stack of pictures, shot Jason a glare, and left. "You are going? Alexander, I'm not kidding here! This isn't some kind of prank! I'm not kidding here! Guys, guys, listen." Jason was cut short when Summer, Tommy, and Fred followed after him. He grabbed Gwen by the arm and pulled her back. "Gwen, Gwen, stop. Come here. You know me. I'm a lot of things, but am I crazy?"

"You know it's one thing to treat us this way. It's another thing to do it to your fans," she said before walking away.

"She's not a fan. It's a termite!"

"You should have just let me hit him!" Tommy said as they made their way back to the van and crawled in.

"I didn't know you could get that loaded," said Gwen.

"I think we should have just taken the gig…" Fred said. "I mean, who knows the next time he'll ask us…"

"Fred, he was drunk," Alex muttered. "Do you really think he was talking about a job?"

There was an awkward silence where they slowly turned to each other and thought the same thing: he probably was. There was a mad rush to get out of the car and follow Jason to wherever he was going.

They went inside and passed Guy. "Did Jason come through here?" Gwen was quick to ask a worker walked away from him.

"Yeah, he's in there." Guy pointed to the employees lounge. "Hey, guys," he said as he followed them walking close to Summer.

Gwen turned the corner and saw one of the fans from before. The woman bowed in a salute as Gwen spoke. "We are coming, too."

"All of you wish to go to the ship?"

Gwen huffed and said, "yes, we wish to go to the ship. You see, we work together, or not at all."

"Wonderful. The Commander had me continue transmission in case you changed your mind." The woman seemed happy at the groups decision to join Jason while the group looked bored. "Protector, requesting five interstellar..." The woman was cut off by Guy.

"Me, too." The actors turned back to glare at him but the woman paid no mind.

"Six pods for immediate departure." The woman smiled and looked to the ground where everyone now stood on a white glowing circle.

"Guys. Guys?" Gwen's tone was questioning as they all looked down.

The woman continued. "I look forward to meeting you all in person when you arrive at the ship. End transmission." She bowed again before she disappeared.

The glowing circles began secreting a gel that climbed up everyones legs and over their bodies. "Oh, my God," was the last thing that any of them heard before they blasted away. When they landed the gel melted off their bodies and the disks evaporated from underneath their feet. With the exception of Fred, who was not there, everyone was shivering from lack of heat and shock.

Beyond the doors in front of them there were high pitched yodeling sounds that seemed to be getting closer. When the doors opened, they revealed three octopus like creatures with several things in their tentacles. Two of the creatures held plasma pistols to Alex, Summer, and Tommy who were still frozen in fear. The other creature held out what looked like a hair straightener to Gwen and some kind of whirring machine to Guy.

After a few moments they backed off and they turned into humanoids. "Our most sincere apologies," the foremost of them said before picking up what he once held. "We forgot about our appearance generators."

Behind the Aliens, Jason walked in wearing his costume and a smile on his face. He slapped one of the aliens on the back and turned to his friends. "So you guys came? Who wants the grand tour?"

Guy yelled out in shock and fear making the rest of the cast jump in surprise.

"Anybody else," Jason asked before Fred joined them on the landing pad.

"That was a hell of a thing." Fred walked off the pad and slapped Jason on the shoulder in friendly manner, before looking back at the rest of the cast who were still frozen. "What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know. Come on," Jason said leading the entire group out into the hall. "That's right, guys, just keep shaking it off, it gets better." Jason led them down the hall way as they tried to help each other walk in a straight line. Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of gum. "Hey, try some gum." He handed the pack to Alex. "It helps."

"Where are we?" Tommy was the first to form a coherent sentence.

"The 23rd quadrant of the Gamma sector. There's a map in the core room. I'll show you, come on," Jason said gesturing them to follow him.

Behind him a group of aliens approached them. "Welcome, my friends." the one who spoke had his arms stretched out to them.

"This is Mathesar, he's their leader," Jason explained as the group of aliens saluted them.

"I am Mathesar. On behalf of all my people I wish to thank you from the deepest place in our hearts."

"Mathesar, this is my crew," Jason introduced.

Mathesar looked shocked and approached Alex first, shaking his hand. "Doctor Lazarus." The aliens repeated the greeting as Mathesar turned to Summer. "Doctor Karyia." He kissed her antennae gently, as was the greeting on her planet from the show. "Lieutenant Madison." He kissed the back of Gwen's hand. "Young Laredo, how you've grown." Tommy only looked annoyed and tired as they shook hands. Mathesar's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull when he saw Fred. "Tech Sergeant Chen."

Mathesar turned to guy who stuttered, "Crewman number s-... Guy."

"You know us?" Gwen spoke cautiously.

Mathesar laughed awkwardly and stepped back from the group. "I don't believe there is a man, woman, or child on my planet who does not. For years since we first received transmission of your historical documents, we have studied every facet of your missions and strategies."

The group looked at each other in shock and Summer asked, "You've been watching the show?"

"Doctor," Jason interrupted. "Historical documents."

"Historical documents from out here," she corrected herself.

"Yes. The past 100 years, out society fell into disarray. Our goals, our values had become scattered, but since the transmission, we have modeled every aspect of our society from your example, and it has saved us. Your courage and teamwork and friendship through adversity. In fact, all around you has been taken from the lessons garnered from the historical documents."

Gwen looked around at the hallway and back to Mathesar. "Is this a... a spaceship," she asked uncertainly.

"No," Jason answered looking excited. "This is a star port for the ship. Would you guys like to see the ship?"

Fred nodded for everyone and Jason led them down the hall and into a room. As the doors closed behind them, Alex grabbed Summer and held her upright as the room began to move down. Through the window opposite the door, a ship came into view.

"Oh, my God!" Summer and Alex said at the same time.

"It's real," Alex continued letting her go. Everyone else said nothing but Jason looked very smug.

XXXXX

Mathesar began the tour of the ship, even though it had been built exactly like the online blueprints for the major nerd fans. "The generator room. The beryllium sphere, of course. I hope, Tech Sergeant Chen, this meets with your approval."

Fred walked in and looked around. "It's neat. It's very tidy."

Two Thermians approached Mathesar and whispered to him as Fred looked out the window to the beryllium sphere. "Tech Sergeant Chen, I'm sorry to ask this of you so shortly after your arrival, but members of the reactor staff have a question they find most pressing."

Fred made a noise of understanding and one of the Thermians saluted him. "Sir, we have had unexplained proton surges in our delta unit. They cannot be verified on the sub-frequency spectrum, but they appear on the valence detector when scanning the beryllium sphere. And we're hoping you would advise us."

Fred though a moment. "Huh, I see... That... That... That is a puzzler." he looked over to his friends and realised that he would have to bluff his way out. He turned to one of the other Thermians. "What do you think?"

The Thermian took a step back and spoke as if he were afraid. "That possibly the valence bonds have shifted bilaterally."

"What does that mean?"

""What does that mean?" Yes, I see." The alien though for a moment. "Yes, it means that the bonding molecules have become covalent."

Fred nodded. "So..."

"So, the solution is to introduce a bonding substrate. A two-molecule compound sharing a free electron, and bombard their ion with the reflective isotopes."

Fred looked back to the engineering crowd. "He's got it."

"Yeah!" the actors all looked relived.

"Of course, it's so obvious!" one of the Thermians stated.

"Sergeant Chen, your a genius."

Mathesar led them back out into the hallway. "And as we continue, the medical quarters are to the left. We went through some trouble duplicating your cellular regeneration system..."

The actors lost interest in what Mathesar was saying and pulled Jason aside. Alex spoke first. "Jason, what have you got us into?"

"What the he'll is going on?" Tommy was more than annoyed.

"What are we doing here?" Gwen looked at Jason square in the eye.

"Wow, the floors are so clean." Fred was not paying attention as he passed by the group.

"We're just here to negotiate this guy Sarris' surrender. It's no big deal," Jason said like it was no big deal.

"This is one of the more stupid things that you have done to us," Summer said angrily.

"And the organ fabrication chamber is coming along nicely," Mathesar said coming back to them as he continued the tour.

""No big deal?" Are you crazy? We have to get out of here," Gwen said seriously.

"Come on, guys." Jason was slightly begging as Mathesar continued without them again.

"Jason, we are actors, not astronauts," Summer said adding to the seriousness of the group.

Jason turned to them and said, "you guys want to go home? You say the word, we'll go home. Pay our bills, feed our fish, fall asleep in front of the TV and miss all this." He gestured to the hallway behind him. "Come on. Do you guys want to do that? Anybody?" The rest of the group looked back at him. "Gwen, come on, think about it. Look where we are. We're in space." He turned to Alex and Summer. "Alex, Sum, these are the roles of a lifetime. You guys want to leave?"

Mathesar returned. "We have enjoyed preparing many of your esoteric dishes." Gwen looked back to everyone else as Jason followed Mathesar and Alex nodded to go forward. "Your Monte Cristo sandwich is a current favorite of the adventurous. The main barracks." Mathesar led them to an open doorway that held several aliens and uniform beds.

Jason stepped forward into the room and the aliens saluted. "At ease." The aliens stood straight as if for an inspection.

"It's like throwing gasoline on a flame," Alex muttered into Gwen's ear. He noticed Guy standing beside him, grinning stupidly. "What?"

"I'm just jazzed about being on the show, man," Guy said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: hello readers! Heres another chapter! But first a word to LadyOfSlytheren101: yes I will be doing the spike Sean and giving Summer a room too. I think you'll like it.

Mathesar led them up to the command deck and the aliens saluted to them. Jason and Gwen saluted back. "If you would all take your positions," Mathesar motioned to the empty deck.

"What?" Gwen looked confused

Jason turned to them. "Guys?"

It took everyone a moment to realize what he meant, before they made sounds of recognition and surprise and crossed each other to take places that they had sat at or stood in twenty years ago. Alex, Gwen, and Tommy behind their stations, Summer between Alex and Jason, Jason up at the command chair. Guy chose to stand behind Tommy at the helm like an apprentice.

"Look, this thingy," Tommy said sitting down. "I remember I had it all worked out. This is forward. This is back."

Mathesar addressed Jason. "Commander, some of the crew has requested to be present at this historic event."

Jason made an uncertain face but hid it quickly as he faced Mathesar. "Sure. Bring them in."

Mathesar turned and made a screeching noise to the open doors and in came thirty to forty more aliens to watch the launch.

Tommy laughed a little and turned to Guy. "No pressure, huh? I'm glad I ain't the Commander."

Jason turned to Tommy. "Laredo, take us out."

Tommy looked back to Jason. "Excuse me?"

"They designed those controls after watching you. Take her out"

"Right, right. Okay, right. Right," Tommy said nervously. ""Take her out." Right." Tommy pressed a button on the control screen in front of him and the engines started. Alex and Gwen braced themselves on their stations and Summer took hold of the rail by Jason.

Tommy gently edged the ship forward and everyone relaxed slightly as they made their way out of the star port calmly and slowly. Until everyone looked to the viewing screen and saw that they were pulling to the left quite a bit.

Everyone began leaning away from the approaching wall.

"You gotta move to the right. More to the right," Guy said tapping and waving at Tommy.

"What? Would you sit your ass down? Stop. You wanna drive this thing?" Tommy elbowed him away and attempted to concentrate on maneuvering.

The ship hit the side of the port and screeched along until they were out causing everyone to wince at the noise of metal against metal. Once they were out the aliens began clapping to their achievement and he actors collapsed in their chairs.

XXXXX

After a while the crew retired to the mess hall for the mid-day meal.

Teb leaned forward over his food and asked, "how are you enjoying your steak, Commander?"

Jason nodded with a full mouth and then spoke. "I'm really enjoying it. This is like corn-fed Iowa beef."

"Yes, we programed the food synthesizer for each of you based on the regional menu of your birthplace."

"I don't care where you did it, it tastes great."

Teb looked over to Alex as he held s bug on his spoon. "Are you enjoying your Kep-mock blood ticks, Doctor Lazarus?"

"Just like Mother used to make," he replied semi-sarcastically before the tick jumped off his spoon and back into the bowl below it. He sighed and gave up eating. "So, tell me, Mathesar, this Sarris person that we're flying to meet, what does he want?"

"He heard about the device, the Omega 13."

"What is it?" Summer asked. "What does it do?"

"We don't know."

"We were hoping you could enlighten us," Teb said looking to Jason.

"The Omega 13 device. We found that on an alien planet. We don't know what it does either."

"Why don't you just turn it on and see what it does?" Tommy offered up to them.

The Thermians looked at him shocked. "It has at it's heart a reactor capable of unthinkable energy. If we were mistaken in our construction, the device would act as a molecular explosive, causing a chain reaction that would obliterate all matter in the universe," Teb explained.

"Oh-kay, then," Summer said now slightly frightened and sitting back in her chair.

"Has Sarris ever seen any of the historical records," Jason asked Mathesar.

"No, thank God, he has not."

"So how does he know about the Omega 13 device?" Jason asked continuing to eat.

Mathesar looked torn for a moment before giving in. "Our former Commander was not strong.

"Former Commander?" he stopped from taking another bite.

"I am sorry. You deserve to be shown. The tape was smuggled off of Sarris' ship. Originally one of our own tried to lead."

Behind the Thermians a screen began playing a tape. A Thermian was strapped to a table and Sarris stood over it.

"Is that all? After three days of this you still require incentive?" Sarris electrocuted the Thermian, causing everyone ing the room to jump.

"I have told you all I know. If you have any mercy within you, please, let me die."

"When I grow weary of the noises you make, you shall die." Sarris electrocuted the hostage again and the tape stopped. Mathesar looked back to the crew as they looked at each other in shock and horror. Then all at once they stood up and ran from the mess hall.

XXXXX

Jason quickly followed them. "Hey, guys, come on, hold on a minute. You just can't leave. Give me some time to think. Think!"

"He wants to think," Alex offered up sarcastically while pulling Summer with him down the hall.

"No, Jason. That's a wrap," Tommy yelled back to him. "There's nothing to think about!"

"Im not even supposed to be here," Guy said worriedly to Jason. "I'm just crewman number six. I'm expendable. I'm the guy in the episode who dies to prove the situation is serious. I gotta get out of here."

Mathesar caught up with the group. "Commander. Commander?"

"We got to prepare pods for my crew's departure," Jason explained as the others stopped to listen.

"Begging your Commander's pardon, sir," Mathesar stepped in front of Jason, "we can't launch pods at the moment. Sarris will surely detonate any objects leaving the ship."

"Sarris?" Gwen sounded shocked.

"Yes, sir. He's here now. Your presence is required on the command deck." Mathesar gestured in the direction and then led the way. The crew followed Mathesar up to the command deck to find it empty.

"There's nobody here," Gwen observed with frightened amazement.

"While my people are talented scientists, our attempt to operate our own technologies under tactical simulation have been disastrous," Mathesar said to the group as they looked at each other uncertainly. "I have raised Sarris on Zeta frequency."

Jason opened his mouth to speak to Mathesar but was interrupted by Sarris. "We meet again, Commander."

"Hello, Sarris," Jason said sitting down in his chair. "How you doing?"

"Better than my lieutenant," Sarris said holding up a staked head. "He failed to activate the ships neutron armor as quickly as I'd hoped on our last encounter."

"Yeah, well, you know, I'd like to say I'm real sorry about what happened before." Jason stumbled over his words in attempts to smooth things over nicely. "The whole thing was just a misunderstanding."

"Deliver the device to me or I will destroy your ship!"

"You know," Jason said standing back up, "We'd like to do that, but frankly, Sarris, sir, we don't know what it is or even where it is."

"You have ten seconds."

"I don't...Ten seconds? I don't... There..." he turned to the side and saw the weapons consul just behind Alex, then turned back. "You know, okay. Gosh darn it, I give up. It's yours. You can have it. You have to give me a minute to put it in a box for you, okay?" Jason turned to Gwen and drew his thumb across his throat. Gwen sighed and returned the gesture.

Jason stepped off of the platform and grabbed Alex by the arms. "Don't panic. I've dealt with this guy before. He's as stupid as he is ugly." He walked over to Guy and pulled him from behind Mathesar. "Come here."

"Jason," Gwen said turning to the screen and back.

"Not now, Gwen." Jason pulled Guy over to the weapons panel. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit. We're gonna send everything we can at him, all right." Alex and Summer turned to look at the screen and then back to Jason as Gwen tried to get his attention again. "Not now, Gwen! Push these red buttons and send everything we have towards him. Okay." He ran back to his chair. "All right, Gwen, put me back on with him."

"Well, I'm trying to tell you, you are back on."

"Perhaps I'm not as stupid as I am ugly, Commander," Sarris said from the screen and Jason turned his head to notice him.

He looked back to Gwen. "I gave you the "kill" gesture."

"Yeah. No, you gave me the "we're dead" signal. I was agreeing with you. Like I know where the hold button is," she said lifting her arms to show her point.

"Hey, you guys? There's a red thingy moving toward the green thingy," Guy pointed out from his station.

"What?"

"Red thingy moving toward the green thingy." Jason moved over to stand by Guy again. "I think we're the green thingy."

"A little present for you, Commander," Sarris said before cutting contact.

Jason looked over to Tommy. "We got to get out of here! Move the ship! Turn it! Move it! Go!" the ship rocked with the blast and then more as other blasts knocked them around. "Tommy, Tommy, let's go! Get us out of here!"

"Jason, what do I do? What do I do?"

"Let's just go, go, go!"

Tommy took the controls and flew them away. "They're turning," Gwen said as she sat back in her chair. "They're coming!"

The ship began to shake again as they were attacked from behind. "Go faster Tommy!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Jason."

"She's still behind us," Guy called.

"Well, press "turbo." I've always said, "Press the turbo," right?"

"Oh, it's right here. Right here!"

"Well, press it and hold it down," Jason said sternly as Tommy did so.

"The enemy is matching velocity," the computer said before Gwen repeated it.

"We heard it the first time," Alex yelled up at her.

Fred's face appeared on the screen from engineering. "Hi, guys. Listen, they're telling me that the generators won't take it. The ship is breaking apart and all that. Just FYI."

"We've got to stop," Summer yelled above the creaking and crashing the ship was making.

"we stop and we die. Tommy just hold that thing down!"

"You cannot hold the turbo down! It's for quick boosts," Alex yelled at him.

"Oh, like you know!"

The klaxons sounded off around them. "I remember that sound. That's a bad sound!" Gwen stuttered over her words.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! We might be able to lose them in this cloud here," Jason suggested as they approached a grey cloud.

"I don't think that's a cloud, Jason," Summer said beside him.

"Mathesar, what is this?"

"This is the Tothian mine field left standing from the great war of 12185."

They entered the mine field and the mines began exploding around them. "could you possibly try not to hit every single one," Alex yelled over to Tommy.

"Sorry, man, they're drifting towards us. I think they're magnetic!"

"We've got to stop!"

"Were almost through this," Jason said trying to remain calm.

They exited the mine field and the mines that had been drifting with them caught up and attacked them full force. Everyone fell from their seats as lights flickered and equipment exploded around them. When it ended everyone began picking each other up.

"You okay? You all right," Jason asked Gwen who was closest to him and she replied in the affirmative. "Everybody alright?" He spotted Alex helping Summer up. "Where's Tommy?"

Somewhere over by the navigation controls, Tommy yelled in pain. "Tommy, you alright?"

"No, my arm is broke." Mathesar made his way over to Tommy and picked him up. "Don't touch it! Don't touch it!"

"I'll take him to medical quarters."

"Thanks, Mathesar," Jason nodded.

Mathesar picked up Tommy in his arms and led Summer to the medical quarters.

Alex made to follow them out. "Alex, where are you going?" Gwen looked at him in confusion.

He turned back to her. "To see if there's a pub."


	4. Chapter 4

Later they all reconvened in a briefing room. Summer had reset Tommy's arm as best as she could with the help of the Thermians and placed a bone regrowth accelerator over it. She now sat next to Alex with a drink in her hands and her head on the table as the computer droned on. "Forward thruster shaft, 87% damage. Aft vector guards, 96% damage. Structural breaches in quadrants 32, 34, 40, 43."

"What about the engines?" Jason tried to interrupt but the computer restarted its explanation. Jason looked to Gwen.

"Computer, what about the engines? Why don't we have power?"

"The beryllium sphere has fractured under stress."

"It's fractured," Gewn reidderated turning back to Jason.

"Can it be repaired?"

"Computer, can it be repaired?"

"Damage to beryllium sphere irreparable. New source of beryllium must be secured."

"We need another one."

Alex had had it. "You broke the ship. You broke the bloody ship!"

Summer placed her hand on Alex's leg. "Shut up, now. No need to get angry. I will sedate you."

"Computer," Jason tried his hand at it, "is there a replacement beryllium sphere on board?" the computer didnt answer him and he looked to Gwen.

"Computer, is there a replacement beryllium sphere on board?"

"Negitive. No reserve beryllium sphere exists on board."

"No, we have no extra beryllium sphere on board," Gewn said to Jason almost robotically.

"You know that is really getting annoying," Tommy said to Gwen.

"Look, I have one job on this lousy ship. It's stupid, but I'm gonna do it, okay?" Gwen banged her hands on the table in frustration.

"Sure, no problem," Tommy said a little quietly.

Some of the Thermians walked in behind Jason and saluted deeply. "A thousand apologies. We have failed you," Mathesar said to Jason.

"How have you failed us?"

Mathesar stood straight and the others followed. "We have seen you victorious in much more desperate situations. The fault must lie with us, with the ship."

"No, Mathesar, it is not your fault, and it's not the ship's fault," Jason said to him. It's my fault. We screwed..." he looked to Summer and Gwen for help.

"We are not the people you think we are," Summer spoke as she sat up.

"I don't understand," Mathesar said calmly with a smile.

The actors looked at each other and Alex stood up. "Did you make any TV shows on your planet? Any theater? Films?"

"The historical documents of your culture," Mathesare said in wonderment. "Yes, in fact, we have begun to document our history from your example."

"No, not historical documents. They're not all historical documents," Gwen spoke up. "Surely you don't think Gilligans Island is a..." she trailed off as she saw the solemn faces of the Thermians.

"Those poor people," Mathesar commented.

"Oh brother," Tommy said as Alex rolled his eyes and went back to his seat and Summer banged her head back on the table.

"We're screwed," Guy commented.

"Is there no one on your planet who behaves in a way that is contrary to reality," Gwen asked.

"You are speaking of deception, lies." Jason looked down and away from the Thermians. "We have only recently become aware of this concept in our dealings with Sarris. Often, Sarris will say one thing and do another. Promise us mercy, but deliver destruction. It is a concept we are begging to understand at some great cost. But if you are saying that any of you could have traits in common with Sarris..." the Thermians began laughing awkwardly.

Fred appeared on the screen. "Hey, Commander, listen. We found some beryllium on a nearby planet. And we might be able to get there if we reconfigure the solar matrix in parallel for endothermic propulsion. What do you think?"

Jason turned to face the Thermian group behind him. "We'll do that!"

Later Alex and Summer were being shown to their quarters by a scientist: Quellek.

"Doctor Lazarus, I hope I am not breaching protocol, but I am so very humbled to stand in your presence. I have studied your missions extensively. Though I am Thermian, I have lived my life by your philosophy, by the code of the Mak-tar."

"Oh, good, that's very nice," Alex stated unenthusiastically.

"By Grabthar's hammer, Doctor Lazarus..." Quellek walked in front of him.

"Don't do that. I'm not kidding," Alex said, effectively cutting him off.

"I'm sorry, sir, I was only..."

"Just don't."

Quellek looked stunned for a moment. "Yes, sir. Your quarters sir." he led them to a door and Alex looked inside. "Open." the door opened up.

Alex walked in. "This is it?"

Quellek walked in beside him. "Yes. Marvellous, isn't it? Completely distraction-less."

"Where's the bed?" Summer asked looking into the empty room.

Quellek pressed a button on a remote and a set of spikes rose from the floor. "Just as on your home planet, sir." He walked towards the spikes. "If I may say, it took me three years to master the spikes, but now, I sleep with a peace I never thought possible."

"Is that the bathroom?" Alex nodded to a door behind the man.

"Yes, sir. The use of your waste facilities were strangely absent from the historical documents, so we had to extrapolate purely on the basis of your anatomy." he opened the door to reveille a spiked enthronement. Summer stifled her surprised giggles with her hand and looked to Alex and saw that he was about to faint. "You're quite complicated, sir."

Alex had no comment so Summer straightened her face and asked, "Where are my quarters?"

"This way ma'am." Quellek led them down the hall and opened another door. "These are your quarters."

Summer stepped inside. "Thank you, Quellek. I think I shall retire and take dinner in my room. You are dismissed."

Quellek nodded and left, leaving Alex with her. "Is this what you were expecting?" he asked softly as she continued to stand.

Summer took in a deep breath. "FLUFFY!" The entirety of her room was covered in a soft red or black fluff. She jumped on her bed and snuggled into a pillow. "Oh my god, it's like sex and kittens fur. Come feel this fluff!" She threw a pillow at Alex's head.

"Lucky little dove," he said catching the pillow and smiling at her. "I don't think I've ever seen you this animated over anything."

"You obviously have never seen me angry in the morning before the coffee is in my system," she said seriously from her place on the bed.

Alex nodded in affirmation and set the pillow back on her bed. "I shall leave you to the night, little dove." he made to leave but her voice pulled him back.

"You always call me that. Why?" She sat up on her bed and looked at him curiously.

Alex took a deep breath. "You have always reminded me as one."

"A dove?" She sounded skeptical.

He nodded and turned to her, letting his emotions to run through him to her. She squirmed under his gaze but never broke eye contact as he moved closer. "Ever since you came to the show, you've reminded me of a dove. Pure and untouched by cruelty." He placed his hand on her cheek.

Summer took a breath and then said, "I was married then."

"I know. He was not good enough for you." He pulled her up from her bed and kissed her softly. When he pulled back he noticed a tear fall from her eye and he wiped it away. "Why do you cry?"

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to do that," she whispered quietly.

Inspiration struck him and he looked into her eyes again. "*You do impeach your modesty too little, to leave the city and commit yourself into the hands of one that loves you so; to trust the opportunity of night and the ill counsel of a desert place with the rich worth of your virginity."

She gave a small laugh at his lines but continued. "Your virtue is my privilege: for that it is not night when I do see your face, therefore I think I am not in the night; nor doth this wood lack worlds of company, for you in my respect are all the world: then how can it be said I am alone, when all the world is here to look on me?*" She took a shuddering breath. "You changed the words."

"I'm not a man of eloquent words. I'm to afraid of what happens if I say something and then I regret it if I don't. I can't give you everything you want but I can give you all that I have."

She smiled up at him. "All I want is your love. If you can give me that then that's more than I ever expected."

He kissed her again and pushed her down onto the bed. "Close doors, frost window," he commanded the computer. Summer looked up atAlex, her face flushed with desire and lips swollen from his attentions. He leaned down again to capture her lips as his hands moved to the zipper of her uniform and pulled it down. It had been a few years since he had had sex and now he almost forgot how to proceed.

His lips burned a path to her collar bone as she began to strip him of his own uniform.

"Oh, good Lord! I'm so sorry." The couple jumped and looked to the door where Gwen was turned away from them. "We've reached the planet with the beryllium on it. Jason wants all of us to go down."

The couple groaned in exasperation and slowly got up from the bed. Alex walked out first leaving Summer and Gwen behind. Summer walked into her bathroom to fix her hair and antennae and Gwen followed her over with a smirk. "I though it was going to take us three hours to reach the planet?"

"It did," Gwen smirked at her.

Summer's face darkened from embarrassment and she looked over her shoulder to the slightly younger woman. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything!"

"That stupid little smirk on your face says that you were thinking it so stow it." Summer finished putting her hair in place and pulled Gwen from the room. Gwen laughed lightly and led them both to the loading bay.

A/n: MUAHAHA! I am evil! Well, mean, horrible, bad, nasty, cold, cruel, malicious, and sadistic according to some of my readers. Still, you'll get over it.

*...* Midsummer Nights Dream Act II Scene I, William Shakespeare


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Ok, the part where Tommy breaks through the clouds, if you just listen to that part with the subtitles on, it sounds like its supposed to be an orgy. I kid you not. I always laugh like a maniac when it comes up so it was really tough to write it out.

The actors stepped into the lift that would take them to the loading bay. When they exited they were handed weapons and gear they would need and they entered the pod. Tommy and Fred sat up front, with Jason and Summer behind them, and Gwen, Guy, and Alex in the back. They took off from the ship and began their decent to the planet. The pod began to rock after they broke through the first few layers of the atmosphere.

"You're doing good, Tommy," Jason said as they straightened out.

Guy looked up from his lap looking distressed. "I changed my mind. I want to go back."

"After all the fuss you made about getting left behind?" Alex looked over to him.

"Yeah, but that's when I thought I was the crewman that stays on the ship and something is up there then it kills me. But now I'm thinking I'm the guy who gets killed by some monster five minutes after we land on the planet!"

"You're not going to die on the planet, Guy," Jason said irritatedly.

"I'm not? Then what's my last name?"

"It's... I don't know." Jason looked to Gewn.

"Nobody knows! Do you know why? Because my character isn't important enough for a last name. Because I'm gonna die five minuets in."

"Guy, you have a last name," Gewn said trying to calm him down.

"Do I? For all you know I'm just crewman number six!"

"Fleegman, shut up and calm down before you pass out," Summer said turning around to face him in a huff of anger.

Guy started whimpering for his into Gwens hands. "Are we there yet," Alex asked boredly.

Summer turned around in her chair as Tommy broke into the final layer of the atmosphere.

"Mommy!"

"Tommy!"

"Look out!"

"Oh God!"

"Oh, no! Pull out!"

"Oh, yeah! Come on. Oh, boy! Come on."

Tommy levels the pod out and landed it as smoothly as he could. Fred stood up and opened the hatch.

"Hey," Guy stated looking at him bewildered. "Don't open that! It's and alien planet! Is there air! You don't know!" At the and of his elxclemation he held his breath and looked away as though he were waiting to die.

Fred turned to look back out side and took a few breaths before turning to look back at the crew. "Seems okay."

The group exited the pod and Jason turned to Alex. "Which way, Alexander?"

Alex looked down to his surface mapper and pointed infront of him. "This way." He took a few paces forward and then stopped. "Wait, no. That way," he said turning around.

"You were holding it upside down," Tommy accused

"Shut up," Alex almost pleaded.

"You know with all that makeup and stuff, I actually thought you were smart for a second."

"You think you could do better, Laredo?" Alex offered the device to Tommy while walking backwards.

"All right with that Laredo shit."

"We'er screwed. We're so screwed," Guy said to them all.

"Come on, come on, come on. If we want to finish this mission, we half to use some self-control," Jason said trying to make peace.

"Self-control?" Gewn scoffed at him. "That's funny coming from a guy who slept with every Terrakian slave girl and moon princess from the show."

"Did it ever occur to you, had you been more supportive you might've been able to hold on to me?"

Gewn stopped and looked at him gawking then yelled, "I might have been able to hold on to you?"

"Yeah, hold on to me," Jason yelled back to her causing everyone to stop.

"Are we really going to do this here?" Alex looked back at them in question.

When neither of them answered Summer walked forward and pulled Gewn's arm gently. "Come on guys."

"How much further," Jason asked Alex as they resumed walking.

Alex looked down at his device and then held his thumb and forefinger about an inch apart. "About this much."

"No, Alex, it's a scale," Summer asked him with a little laugh.

"Is it 10 miles or 100 miles?" Jason asked again.

"It's this much," he shrugged. Summer chuckled with Gwen and took the mapper from Alex.

"It's about..."

Summer never finished. Guy fell into a crevice in the rocks and began screaming for help. "It's got me! It's got me!"

"What's got you?" Jason was the first to be at Guy's side followed by Summer behind him.

"It's got me! I told you five minuets!" Guy held out his hand to Jason who began to pull him out. "I told you five minuets! Get off of me!"

"Come on, pull, pull, pull. Pull, pull, pull! Pull!" Guy got out of the crevice and landed on the rock beside it. "It's your imagination. Your foot got caught in a rock," Jason explained to him, looking into the crevice.

"Something grabbed me. Something grabbed me," Guy panted as Summer pulled him away to look at his foot.

"Don't worry, your going to be fine, Guy," Summer said patiently as she put pressure on his ankle. "There's no blood or bruising and you didn't twist it. If we have to run away from something you'll be fine."

Jason put his foot up on the rock and looked to the others that stood above. "It's under control now."

"Look, he's playing his good side," Gwen remarked to Tommy next to her.

Jason looked at them as . "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, please," Summer said as she stood and moved up beside Alex.

"Note the sucked-in gut," Alex said balancing her beside him.

"Check out the foot on the rock," Tommy added, gesturing to it.

"It's the rugged pose," Fred commented.

Gwen shook her head before everyone heard small rocks falling and what sounded like childs laughter. Guy stood to hug Jason worriedly. "It's gonna kill me."

"Guy. Guy. Guy. Guy, let go of me. Guy, Guy. Please," Jason said pealing Guy off of him as the others moved to leave without them.

They passed over a ridge and looked down upon what looked like abandoned equipment. "Wow," Alex said with awe. "Must be some sort of mining facility."

"Where are the miners?" Summer voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"Something bad happened here," Guy said seriously.

"Would you relax," Tommy almost yelled at him as Jason brought a pair of binoculars to his eyes.

"There they are. Beryllium spheres." He handed the binoculars back to Tommy. "Let's go."

Jason led the way closer to the facility. As the group moved around broken machinery and decrepit parts Gwen saw something green come out the mouth of a tunnel. She quickly showed Jason who alerted the other and they all hid behind a rock formation. "Look at that. Would you look at that?"

"They look like little children," Summer said in awe of their size as more joined the first around a watering hole.

"Could they be the miners?" Alex asked from over her shoulder.

"Sure, they're like, three years old," Fred said on her other side.

"Miners not minors!" Alex said to him.

"You lost me."

"I don't like this," Guy said from behind Gwen. "I don't looke this at all."

"They are so cute," Gwen said not looking away.

"Sure, they're cute now, but in a second, they're gonna get mean. They're gonna get ugly somehow, then there's gonna be a million more of them."

Gwen gasped in surprise. "Look. There's a little hurt one." Sure enough, one little green alien was limping towards the water. Gwen began to move from her place. "Hi. Hi there."

Guy saw that she was moving and pulled her back, startling her. The rest of the crew turned to shush them. "Did you guys ever watch the show?"

They all looked back to the alien group and saw that the hurt one was drinking on its own. "See? They're gonna help the little hurt one," Gwen said slapping Guy on the back for frightening her.

The aliens whispered to each other for a moment and then attacked the weak one, eating it. The crew gasped in unison and began to run away. "I'm so sick of being right," Guy said as he ran.

"Let's get out of here before one of those things kills Guy," Gwen said turning back to look at Jason.

"Wait a minuet! We're not going anywhere without a beryllium sphere. We need a plan," Jason said. He turned to Fred. "Fred, I need a diversion to clear the compound out of those things. Then Alex, Summer, Gwen and I will go get a sphere. Tommy get up on that ridge. If you see them come back give me a signal, alright?"

Gwen shook her head and looked confused. "Why does this sound so familiar?"

""Assault of Voltareck III," episode 81," Tommy said excitedly.

"We're doing episode 81?" Guy sounded uncertain.

"Whatever. The one with the hologram. The wall of fire."

"Well, how the hell is Fred supposed to project a hologram?" Gwen shot down his enthusiasm.

"Are we doing episode 81," Guy asked Jason.

"It's just a rough plan, guy. What difference does it make if it's episode 81 or not?"

"Because I died in episode 81!"

"Episode 51, right?" Fred said trying to calm him down. "51. 51,"

"This is ludicrous," Alex exclaimed to the group. "Why are you listening to this fellow? May I remind you he's wearing a costume, not a uniform. He's no more equipped to lead us than this fellow. No offence." He gestured to Guy.

Gwen peeked back around the rock formation they had been hiding behind as they planed. "Look, they're gone."

"Where'd they go? Back inside?" Summer stood out a little more behind her.

"I don't know."

"Nobody was watching?" Alex seemed almost afraid.

The women turned to glare at him as if to say "obviously not."

Jason retook charge of the crew. "All right, all right. Listen up. Here's the plan. Gwen, Sum, Fred, Alex, and I will go down and get a sphere. Fleegman, you set up a perimeter and Tommy, your look out you see anything at all, you give us a signal, all right?"

"What kind of signal?" Tommy asked his question sincerely.

"Any kind of signal."

"Okay, I'll do my hands like this," Tommy cupped his mouth in his hands and cawed like a crow.

"What are you an infant? Look, we have these." Jason took his vox from his belt and put it in Tommy's face.

"That. Sorry." Tommy walked away with Guy.

"Let's go." Jason said before rolling out from behing the rocks to another one.

"Does the rolling help, actually," Gewn asked as she and the others walked out from behind the rocks.

Jason stopped rolling and stood up to adjust his shirt. "Uh-huh, it helps."

"Where's your gun?"

"It helps," Alex offered up to her.

The group made their way over to a sphere and began rolling it along with them. "Never give up. Never surrender," Jason laughed.

"Oh, shut up," Gwen, Summer, and Alex said to him as they pushed the sphere along.

The group looked up as they heard Tommy and Guy yelling at them. "Run, Jason! Run! They're coming! They're everywhere!"

"Come on, let's go!" The group began to push the sphere again. "Don't look back. Do not look back," Jason told the group as they pushed.

Gwen, being the only blond, turned around and looked back at the thousands of aliens running after them. She screamed and helped push the sphere again.

"We're not gonna make it," Guy cried. "I knew it! I knew this was gonna kill me!"

"Hurry!" Jason spotted the open and waiting pod. "Go, go, go! Come on! Push it harder!" the team rolled the sphere into the pod, leaving Guy, Alex, and Jason still outside. "Let's go, Tommy!"

"I got it but it's gonna take a few seconds," Tommy yelled back to Jason.

Guy jumped over the sphere and landed in the pod. Alex turned to Jason. "Go ahead."

"There's no time. Get in! Get in!"

"Come on. I've forgotten you've got to be the hero, haven't you?" Alex said sarcastically. "Heaven forbid anybody else gets the spotlight! Oh, no! Jason Nesmith..." Alex was cut off from his tirade by Jason's fist punching him back over the sphere where Summer and Fred pulled him in.

"Jason! Jason, come on! Hurry," Gwen yelled to him to get in.

Jason jumped halfway over the sphere and said, "Tommy, go! Go! I'm in!"

Gwen and Fred tried to pull Jason up but he dropped out at the last second. "Tommy, stop the pod. Stop it! He's not in!"

"But I can't stop it, it's on autopilot!"

"Go! Leave him," Guy yelled.

"No."

Fred ran up to his seat and Summer took hers as Alex and Gwen looked out of her window. "Oh, right," Alex said as if Jason could hear him. "Of course, it's always about you, isn't it?"

The pod sped away to the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: LadyOfSlytheren101, you are SOOOO lucky you make me laugh. Two chapters in one day, just for you.

The pod landed inside the loading bay and the group ran straight to the digital conveyer room. Except for two people. Alex pulled Summer back and kissed her before they could reach the lift. "After all this you and I are going to my flat and we will not leave until I am certain you know how much I love you."

"Cheesy, Alex. Very cheesy." Summer kissed him on the nose. "But it's working."

They made their way up to the conveyer just as Jason said, "As a matter of fact, I have Gorignak staring me in the face right now. But you know what? I think I can take him."

They looked at the screen to see Jason flinging his jacket at and pig lizard. The group made a sound of disgust. "Jason, we're gonna use the digital conveyer to get you out of there," Gwen told him through her vox.

"You mean I'm going to be diced into cubes and sent up there in a million pieces?"

"Right," Fred confirmed to him.

"Well, you know what, I think I'll take my chance with Gorignak."

"We're getting you out right perfectly safe, isn't it, Teb?"

"It has never been successfully tested."

"What did he say," Jason yelled from below.

"Hold please!" Gwen quickly placed her hand over the receiver and everyone looked at Teb confused.

"Theoretically the mechanism is fully operational. However it was built to accommodate your anatomy, not ours," Teb said looking down at Gwens chest for a moment and looking behind him to Fred. "But now that Tech Sergeant Chen is here, he can operate it. It was designed watching his motions from the historical documents."

Fred looked flustered and began to back away. "I mean, I can't. I can supervise..."

"Jason, we're gonna test it," Alex said into his vox as the others attempted to get Fred over to the consul.

"Oh what?"

"How about that pig lizard," Tommy suggested as every one pulled Fred up.

"Hey, I'm doing alright with the pig lizard!"

"Please, Fred," Gwen asked urgently. "And hurry."

Just as Fred was reaching for the controls, Teb giggled. "I'm sorry. It's very exciting to watch the master at the controls. The operation of the conveyer is much more art than science."

"Stand back Jason."

Fred locked onto the pig lizard and activated the conveyer. There was a moment of success before it reappeared on the ship. Disgustingly inside out. The group made a loud noise of disgust.

"What? What was that?"

"Nothing," Summer said into her vox.

"I hear some squealing or something."

"Oh, no. Everything's fine," Gwen tried to reassure him.

"But the animal is inside out," Teb said before Alex could get his hand over his mouth.

"I heard that," Jason said calmly into his vox. "It turned inside out"

The pig lizard began to bubble before exploding all over the room. "And it exploded."

"Did I just hear that that animal turned inside out and then it exploded? Hello?"

Gwen stood and moved a piece of the animals skin off her vox before she spoke into it. "Hold please."

"Hey, wait a minute, guys, guys. If the pig lizard is gone, why are they still yelling "Gorignak"?"

"Teb," Tommy said, lightly smacking him on the shoulder. "Hit the translation circuit."

Teb pressed a few buttons and the aliens began to chant in English. "Rock! Rock!"

A few moments went by before the aliens began running away. "Jason, I don't think the pig lizard was Gorignak," Gwen said cautiously.

"What the hell you talking about?" no one answered him as they watched a rock form into the shape of a monster behind him. "Oh, darn." He ran. "Digitize me."

"Come on, Fred." the crew tried to encourage him to take another shot at it.

"Come on, guys. Digitize me!"

"Oh, no, not me."

"Come on, they... They based it on your hand movements."

"Am I the only one who saw that thing inside out?"

"No, no, no."

"I'm not the guy. I'm not Tech Sergeant Chen, I'm Fred Kwan. I'm not even... Kwan's not even my real name."

"Fred's no good, Jason. You're just gonna have to kill it," Alex said to Jason.

"Kill it? Wel,l I'm open to any suggestions."

"Go for the eyes, like in episode 22," Tommy said.

"It doesnt have any eyes, Tommy."

"Go for the mouth Or the throat, it's vulnerable spots!"

"It's a rock. It doesn't have any vulnerable spots!"

"I know!" Guy stepped forward and spoke. "You construct a weapon. Look around you. Can you form some sort of rudimentary lathe?" He was promptly pushed away.

"A lathe? Get off the line, Guy! Alexander, your my advisor. Advise me!"

"Well, you're just going to have to figure out what it wants. What is its motivation?"

"It's a damn rock monster. It doesn't have motivation!"

"See, thats your problem, Jason. You were never serious about the craft." He threw his hands up in frustration before staggering back slightly to gain room. "I am a rock."

"Alex, this is not the time for a full character analysis," Summer said to him.

He ignored her and continued, "I just want to be a rock. Still, peaceful and tranquil." he had a look of half peace on his face before he frowned. Gwen sighed in frustration. "What's this noise?" He began rocking from side to side in jerky movements. "It's movement. The vibrations. Make the vibrations stop." Alex began to raise his voice and shudder with anger causing everyone to back away from him. "They cut through me like a knife." He opened his eyes and stared ahead of him. "I must crush the thing that makes the vibrations." he stopped shaking and fell into Summer tiredly who helped him stay standing.

"It's okay, you did good. Just breathe now," she said calmly into his ear.

"Am I crazy, or do you have something there," Jason called up to the crew.

"D) all of the above," Summer said sarcastically.

They watched as Jason threw a few stones at a rock wall. The monster crashed into it and the crew laughed at his triumph, not believing that it would have worked. Until it reassembled into a bigger monster. "I'm not moving and it's still coming towards me. What is it?"

The group looked at each other a moment before Tommy yelled, "Run, Jason!"

The rock grabbed Jason. "Fred! Fred, can you hear me? Fred, are you there?"

"Kind of," Fred said from the back of the room.

"You can do it, Fred! It's up to you!"

"Oh, no, no, no. Jason, I'll just... I'll just mess it up."

"You did it for four years on the show! Do it now!"

"That was the show. I'm not that guy!"

"Fred, you never forgot a line! You never missed a mark!"

"That's not me anymore man," Fred said turning away.

"It is you, Fred. You just stopped trying," Jason said honestly. "You can do this, Fred. I know in my heart you're gonna save my life."

"I am?"

"No doubt about it, Fred." The doors of the conveyer room opened and Fred saw Liliari smile at him. "Fred! Fred, can you hear me?" Fred zipped up his uniform and turned back around to the controls. "Fred! Fred? I don't want to die down here. Digitize me, Fred!"

Fred manuvered the controls to pick up Jason before he was crushed by the rock monster. "Oh, wow."

The crew walked up to see Jason. "I see you managed to get your shirt off," Alex said blandly. Jason just smiled at him and they shook hands.

Jason walked back to Fred and Summer stood on her tip toes to whisper in Alex's ear. "I'll be taking you shirt off when we get home, so don't complain."

Alex blushed slightly but still kissed her gently. "I look forward to it."

"Great! Engines and pods?" Jason was putting on a shirt as he was speaking.

"Fully operational," Liliari said

"Perfect! Well, crank this sucker up, you could drop us off and you guys can be back on your home planet before supper."

"Oh, no, sir," Teb said with a small smile. "We have no reason to go back."

"Sure you do. Family, friends. come on!"

"We are all that is left."

Jason stopped tucking in his shirt and looked at the others who were solemn. "I didn't know that."

"Sir, I have raised the command deck."

"Mathesar, meet us up at the command deck." There was no reply. "Mathesar. Mathesar! Quellek! Why can't we reach them?"

The door opened and several reptilian aliens stepped in with Sarris. The reason had explained itself.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Okay, I posted everything I had last time, so I'm sorry if it seems rushed. I'm not sure if I want to write out all the different parts after this chapter or just follow Alex and/or Summer. Tell me what you think.

LadyOfSlytheren101: *giggle* Poor Lady Sly *pulls from corner* No blood, you'll be okay.

I think Tim Allen is actually a darker dishwater blond like me. Jason will notice after he and Alex have their "fight." It's in this chapter so I didn't spoil it.

I hadn't thought about Alex rescuing Sum, but now that sounds like a good idea. I want to save Quellek, too, because he's just to damn cute to die. Maybe Sum should get shot instead?

As for Gwen, yeah, I knew. I loved it! I wish they had kept it in.

The reptilian aliens forced the group of actors and Thermians down the halls and threw them into a pile in another room. Mathesar was strapped to a torture wheal as Sarris stood over him. "Commander. Thank God you're alive. Now you will face justice, Sarris."

"At every turn, you demonstrate the need for your extermination.," Sarris said to Mathesar.

"Leave him alone," Jason said standing.

"You wish to save the life of this man?

"Yeah, yes."

"Then tell me, what does it do, this Omega 13?"

"I don't know what it does," Jason said honestly. Sarris walked over to where Mathesar was tied down. "I said I don't know!"

Sarris took a device from one of the guards and used it to torture Mathesar. "Is it a bomb?"

"I don't know!"

Sarris tortured Mathesar again. "A booby trap?"

"I don't know!"

And again. "Tell me!"

"I don't know!"

"Do you think I'm a fool? That the Commander does not know every bolt, every weld in his ship?" Sarris grabbed Jason around the neck and looked down on him then over to the remaining crew. "Prepare tear harnesses for the females." He threw Jason to an officer as two other officers grabbed Gwen and Summer.

"No! Gwen, no!"

"Summer!"

One of the guards hit Jason in the stomach as he tried to get to the women. "You brute! Let go of me!"

"I'm not the Commander," Jason said lifting his head from the floor.

"What did you say?" Sarris's tone was deadly as it cut through the noise of the room, stoping all movement.

"I said, "I'm not Commander."" Jason stood and was restrained again. "Leave them alone. There's no reason to hurt them. They don't know anything."

"Explain."

"Gwen, show him the historical documents."

Gwen and Summer took their arms away from their captors and Gwen said, "Computer, show the historical documents of the Galaxy Quest missions."

Sarris watched as the opening credits began to play and he laughed. "Wonderful." He turned to the crew and continued, "You all have done far greater damage than I ever could have. Bravo! Bravo. This is a moment i will treasure. Explain to him who you all really are." Jason didn't move and the rest of the crew became uncomfortable. "Tell him!" Sarris grabbed Jason and led him over to Mathesar's side. "Explain!"

Jason took a deep breath. "Mathesar, there's no such person as Captain Taggart. My name is Jason Nesmith. I am an actor. We're all actors."

"He doesn't understand. Explain as you would a child."

Jason leaned in closer to Mathesar. "We pretended." Mathesar still showed no sign of understanding. "We lied." Mathesar gasped in hurt astonishment.

"Yes! You understand that, don't you, Mathesar?" Sarris was taking full glee from the Thermians' pain.

"Mathesar, I'm not a commander. I... There's no National Space Exploration Administration," Jason explained solemnly. "We don't have a ship."

"But there it is," Mathesar said looking to the scream behind Jason.

"That ship is that big," Jason said holding his fingers apart from each other.

"But inside, I see many rooms."

"You've seen plywood sets that look like the inside. Our beryllium sphere is wire with plaster around it. And our... Our digital conveyer is... Christmas tree lights. It's a decoration. It's all fake. Just like me."

"But why?" Mathesar strained to speak from his shock.

"It's difficult to explain. On our planet, we... We pretend to entertain and..." Mathesar looked away from him as Jason leaned closer to almost whisper to him. "Mathesar, I am so sorry. God, I am so sorry."

"So now you know," Sarris said from behind Jason. "Lieutenant Lathe, hardwire the reactor core to overload. I would like to blow this troublesome vehicle to dust."

"Sarris, what about my people?" Mathesar spoke strongly for surviving so much torture.

"Yes, far too simple a death for them, isn't it? Lathe, open an oxygen seal on level C. Let the air in a bit for our friends."

"Son of a..." Jason attempted to attack Sarris but was confronted with the torture device to the back of his neck.

"Release them into space."

As the group was shoved down the halls they heard the computer, "Core overload. Emergency shutdown overridden. Core implosion estimated in nine minutes."

They were tossed into a storage room that led to the outside. "Where's the happy ending, Jason," Alex asked as he held Summer close to him. ""Never give up. Never surrender.""

Jason looked from the alien opening the door, to the alien still guarding them, and then over to Alex. "Maybe it's about time you backed off, you fin-headed monstrosity."

Alex looked up to him in shock and gently pushed Summer aside. "You what?"

Jason looked him right in they eye. "You're starting to act like you did in episode 17, you scene-stealing hack."

"Oh, right!" Alex sounded unsure as he went along with it, then became more confident. "Well,how does it feel, Jason? Was it worth it? You've murdered us all!"

"Shut up."

"Hundreds to die just because of you!"

"I told you to shut up!"

"Both of you, get in there." The alien opened the door and waved them in with his gun.

"Hundreds to die, just because you want to play at being commander, you raving lunatic," Alex went on as the alien pushed them in and the other held the others back.

Alex pushed Jason who pushed back. "Then I'll see you in hell, won't I?"

Jason punched him a few times before Alex noticed a crowbar behind Jason. He quickly nodded to it and then punched him back. Jason picked it up and made to look like he was going to hit Alex, when Alex ducked and hit the guard instead. Alex turned, saw the other guard, warned Jason, and then knocked him over, causing the aliens gun to go flying.

"Get his gun!" Jason looked over to the others as they were beating off the alien. "Get the gun!"

Alex went for the gun as the crew pushed the alien into the air lock. He grabbed his comrades gun and pointed it to the crew before the air seal closed in front of him. The outer door opened behind him and both the aliens flew out of the ship and into space.

Fred took his hand away from the door controls. "Sorry... The doors a little sticky. Did you see that? I'll get one of my boys up here with a can of WD-40."

The group laughed in relief and Jason picked up the alien gun before turning to Alex who was holding Summer again. "When did this happen?" He gestured to the two of them.

"It's been awhile, Jason," Fred said clapping him on the shoulder.

"You never noticed?" Tommy almost laughed.

Jason shook his head. "You used to pull your punches."

"It was scene-stealing hack, thank you."

"Raving egomaniac?"

"Wonder where I got that from," Alex asked sarcastically.

Gwen interrupted them. "Hey, guys. Look." A screen showed the Thermians in a room, the air blowing harshly around them. "They're suffocating."


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: I don't care if you don't like how I changed it! I did it anyway! It's gonna stay that way too, because *I* like it better! HA! Also this is the last chapter for the week. My work schedule is crazy so I won't have time to update it until Monday if then.

Lady Sly: Cheesy, but I like it. And it would fit, which is more important. But let's reverse roles, shall we? She gets shot first? Let's face it they're both gonna get shot regardless.

Jason looked to the crew as if he had made up his mind. They followed him down the hall and hid when a group of aliens passed them. "Core overload. Core implosion estimated in seven minuets." A computer terminal near them updated their status.

Jason looked to Gwen and nodded towards the terminal. "Computer, shut down the core."

"Unable. Memory checksum invalid. Core systems hardware damaged."

"All right, all right," Jason said thinking. "Listen up. This is what we gotta do. Gwen, you and I, we're gonna get to the core and shut it down manually. Fred, take Guy and Laliari. You find that valve, shut it off, before those Thermians run out of air." He tossed the gun into Guys arms. "Alexander, you and Summer, get to the barracks, see if you can't wedge the door open in case they can't do that."

"Okay."

Everyone began to disperse until Tommy spoke up. "Wait, Jason. What about me? What do I do?"

"You're gonna practice driving. Let's go!" The group split up again.

Alex and Summer made their way to the barracks. As as they hid from a group of aliens they heard a noise from above them. Alex jumped to cover Summer and they both looked up to see a Thermian in its natural form. "Sir's, it's you. Thank Ipthar."

"Quellek?" Summer looked from behind Alex.

"What are you doing up there?"

Quellek fell to the floor and activated his appearance generator. He was holding a broken off pipe in his hands. "I avoided capture by using your Mak'tar stealth haze, sir." Alex gave him a nod in understanding. "Where is everyone else?"

"Come with us," Alex said taking the pipe from him. "We'll explain on the way."

Alex led the through the halls as Summer told Quellek of Jason's plan. They stoped infront of the barracks to see the wind still circulating out.

"They're dying." Quellek stared in shock at his companions.

Summer put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Then we'd better do all we can to help them."

"Gotta get it open, give them some time," Alex said pushing the pipe in between the doors.

"Sir, perhaps together, the Mak'tar chant of strength, "Larak tarath.""

Alex almost rolled his eyes as he and Quellek pulled the doors apart. The door held open for a few seconds before the pipe snapped and the doors closed again. Quellek went to look at the pressure in the room to determine how much time they had left.

"Sir's, the pressure, it's normalising."

Alex commanded the door to open and helped a few of the Thermians stand.

"We are saved," Teb said standing as Alex basked in their praise. "He has saved us. Commander Taggart has saved us!"

Alex lowered his arms, frowned and turned to Summer. "It's just not fair."

She smiled at him. "That's life."

"All right, Quellek, let's get back to the command deck," Alex said as Quellek looked out the door into the hall before turning.

A shot rang through the hall way and a hole appeared in Quellek's shoulder. Alex and Summer stoped moving as he spoke. "I'm... I'm shot," he said before falling back into the hallway. Alex hurried to pull him in before he was shot himself by the alien that stood a few meters from them.

Alex laid Quellek down onto Summers lap as they both attempted to stop the bleeding. "Quellek? Quellek?" Quellek looked up at them taking laboured breaths.

Summer ran her fingers over the shoulder wound. "It's not to bad. Through the shoulder and probably nicked the lung. If we get him to the medical quarters, he'll be just fine," she said confidently.

Quellek was not so optimistic. "It has been my greatest honor to serve with you. I have been blessed, Sir's. I..." He choked on his words.

"Don't speak, Quellek," Alex told him gently as Summer pressed her hand firmly over the wound.

Quellek batted his eyes as though he were trying to remain awake. "You'll forgive my impertinence, Sir's, but even though we had never before met, I have always considered the two of you as my own parents."

Summer looked up to Alex as he took in a fortifying breath. "Quellek, by Grabthar's hammer, by the sons of Warvan, you shall be avenged." The hated line was spoken with such sincerity it had all three who could hear it in tears.

Quellek passed out from blood loss and Summer placed her free hand on Alex's shoulder. "Medical quarters. It's not far from here. He can be tended to there, but we have to hurry."

Alex looked back to her determinedly before standing. He walked out into the hallway and glared down the alien who was having problems with his gun. The alien looked up just before Alex charged him and knocked him to the ground effectively killing him.

The Thermians saw how easy it was to take down one of the aliens when Alex stood. They took a moment before cautiously exiting the room and split up. One Thermian picked up Quellek and led summer to medical quarters.

Alex led the Thermians down the halls and as a group they knocked out or killed the aliens. Jason and Gwen found Alex and stoped him from knocking out another alien. "He's finished, he's finished," Jason said stepping in front of him. "Alexander, listen to me. It's okay, it's okay. The Thermians can handle it from here. We gotta go. Come on."

"Where's Summer," Gwen asked as they headed for the command deck.

"Medical quarters. She can stay there for now."

XXXXXX

Summer was running back and forth between the supply cupboards and the healing beds. All the while the ship rocked and tossed causing her to lose her balance and fall. Some of the Thermians helping her were doing their best to stay out of her way.

Summer stood over Quellek as she replenished his blood. He had woken up a few minutes before and had been curious as to what had happened. Summer finished telling him when another Thermian brought in Mathesar. She rushed to his side. "Mathesar! Mathesar, are you awake?"

The Thermian leader gave a small nod and tired nod as she directed him to be laied down on a bed. She scanned him over and then ordered a leg brace and a putty bandage. "I wish to see the Commander," Mathesar said as Summer applied the putty to his facial wounds.

"I suggest against it, but if you want to, then alright."

Mathesar nodded and she helped him sit up before she applied the brace to his right leg. She handed him a cane and walked back over to Quellek. "We're going to the command deck."

"May I accompany?" Quellek looked tired as he stood.

"If you want. I won't make you stay," She said putting a sling on his arm. He nodded and a group of Thermians joined them as they took the lift to the command deck. As they were ridding up the ship stopped rocking and the Thermians began laughing.

The lift doors opened. "Mathesar!" Jason walked over to him excitedly and hugged him. "Oh, my God, you're alive."

"Gee, thanks Jason," Summer said receiving a kiss on the cheek from Alex before he hugged Quellek. "He should sit."

"Come here." Jason led Mathesar over to the command chair.

""The ship was a model as big as this."" Mathesar held his fingers apart from each other. "A very clever deception indeed." Mathesar and the others bagan laughing again.

The crew looked confused and Jason shrugged. "Set a course for home, Commander," Tommy asked from his chair.

"Can you do that?"

"Yeah, it's just point and click. But we're going to have to go through the black hole, though."

Jason turned to the crew and asked, "Any objections?" The crew made no argument as they went to their posts. "All right," Jason laughed as he turned back to Tommy. "Set her up."

Jason turned back to Mathesar, who had an unhappy look on his face. "What's the matter, Mathesar?"

Mathesar looked up at him. "We were hoping you could come with us. My people have no commander."

Jason smiled a little. "Mathesar, I think your people have a great commander, sir." He saluted Mathesar. Mathesar looked to his own crew and saw that they too were saluting him. Teb said something in their native language and saluted as well.

"All right, Tommy, take us into the black hole."

A/n: Okay bad idea question: should I post my unfinished Twilight story? Now before y'all answer be warned! All my information that I have used to gather my understanding is from a fan fictions that I have read on the site. I have never read the books or watched any of the original movies. I have seen Vampires Suck but it doesn't follow that. In fact, I don't think it will follow any thing the books/movies say. Okay?


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Okay, I know I said Monday and here it is Friday, but I have an excuse! The soon-to-be step family came over for the week without notice, so I haven't had any time to update. And seriously, someone give me a hint on my Twilight situation, cause I still don't know.

On the other side of the black hole, everyone sighed in relief. "We're out!"

"We're going home," Guy said happily.

"Systems register functional."

"All systems are working, Commander," Gwen said from her station.

"Jason," Alex spoke up to grab his attention. "Before the black hole, there was an energy surge from Sarris' ship."

"Let's not worry about that right now, Alexander." The lift doors opened and Fred exited with something behind his back. "Fred, what are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be downstairs until we." Fred withdrew a gun. "Hey, you know, you could put an eye out with that thing." Fred grinned evilly at him. "Fred?"

Fred said nothing but pulled the trigger, sending a plasma beam into Jason's abdomen. Jason fell to the side as Fred took off his vox, pressed a button and turned into Sarris. Summer was the first to move, Alex right behind her. Sarris turned to them and continued it grin at them. He shot Summer first and she slipped am fell onto her back, desperately clutching her right lung. Alex was shot while tripping over her, the beam hitting him just below his heart.

Alex landed on top of Summer, their bloodied faces inches apart. Alex's hair stuck through holes in his skin cap as Summer's hair had unbound itself so that her antennae had fallen out when she fell. They stared into each others eyes, ignoring the action going on around them. Alex made he first move and pressed his lips to hers in a final kiss.

Sparks flew around them as their lips moved slowly against each other. When they parted, he looked down at her and saw that she did not open her eyes. He pressed his hand to her pulse and found no beat. He didn't hear Jason call out to Mathesar. "Activate the Omega 13!"

XXXXX

The End

Haha! Couldn't resist!

XXXXX

On the other side of the black hole, everyone sighed in relief. "We're out!"

"We're going home," Guy said happily.

"Systems register functional."

"All systems are working, Commander," Gwen said from her station.

"Jason," Alex spoke up to grab his attention. "Before we went through the black hole, there was an energy surge from Sarris' ship."

Jason was patting himself down to check for injury when he heard the lift doors open. He turned to see "Fred" walk onto the command deck. Jason set his jaw and decked "Fred" in the jaw several times before the rest of the crew pulled him off.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Gwen held him back.

"Let go of me. Let... It's not Fred! That's Sarris! Listen to me! I'm telling you, it's not Fred, that's Sarris! He's gonna try to kill all of us!"

A roar of anger was heard from behind the group and they saw that Sarris stood where Fred once stepped in and beat Sarris unconscious with his cane. The crew looked to each other in amazement and then to Mathesar who looked at them with a smile. "Never give up. Never surrender."

Guy picked up the gun that jason had given him and pointed it at Sarris. The others were to shocked to do anything else.

"Jason! Jason! I can't slow it down!" Tommy yelled as planets rushed past the front screen.

"Our ship is too big to enter the atmosphere," Mathesar said almost calmly. "We need to separate, or we'll die."

Jason looked from the screen, to Mathesar, to his confused crew, back to Mathesar. "We gotta do it. It's our only hope, Mathesar." Jason clapped the Thermians arm gently. "Thank you."

Mathesar only smiled and clapped his arm in return before turning to Teb. "Crew to the secondary deck."

The Thermians quickly made for the lift except for Quellek who first shook hands with Alex and Summer. Summer, who was tearing up a little, pulled him in for a hug before he let go of her hand. Alex rolled his eyes and pulled her off of him gently. Quellek looked a little shaken, but nodded in thanks before entering the lift.

"Mathesar!" Gwen blew him a kiss when he turned to face her.

"Goodbye, my friends," he said as he and the others raised their hands in "goodbye".

The crew took pause before going back to their stations. "Fred, get up to command deck. We're separating."


	10. Chapter 10

As they separated from the protector, Jason used his box to contact the fan that had helped him shutdown the core. "Brandon, listen to me! Mathesar told me your vox can be used as a homing beacon. We ned you to find us a flat place to land the ship, alright?"

The answer from Brandon never came as Guy cried out, "help me!"

Sarris had apparently woken from his unconsciousness. The crew began to fight with Sarris as Tommy attempted to fly them on course. "Jason. Jason, no. Jason, I can't..." Jason was pinned down by Sarris with a knife pointed at him. "I can't fly like this, Jason." Tommy's voice began to squeak. "I can't fly like this, Jason!"

Summer finally got in the knockout shot when she kicked Sarris in the neck sending back into a control panel. "Nice shot."

"I was aiming for his head."

"He's knocked out anyway. Tommy, are we still on course?"

"Yeah," Tommy said sounding a little scared.

A few minuets later the ship crashed into the convention that the Galaxy Quest Convention was being held at. The crew gasped and coughed as an air seal opened to the outside world. Tommy was the first to exit. "Lieutenant Laredo, Tommy Webber," the announcer said confused. The crowed cheered loudly anyway. "Hi, Tommy! The beautiful Tawny Madison and Doctor Karyia, Gwen DeMarco and Summer Van Ryan!" Gwen and Summer stumbled from the wreckage, holding each other up. "Yes! Yes! Wow, what effects! Another shipmate!" Guy came out next looking frazzled. "Yes, the more, the merrier!" Fred and Laliari exited next, Fred in the lead. "The ship's Tech Sergeant Chen, Fred Kwan, and a friend." Alex stumbled out dazedly. "Doctor Lazarus, Alexander Dane! Give him a big hand. He's British! Yes, sir!" Jason leaned up against the hull of the ship before the spotlight shone on him. "Commander Peter Quincy Taggart, Jason Nesmith!"

Jason stumbled out of the wreckage and over to the crew. He hugged Tommy first before pulling the others in. "Great driving, Tommy." Unseen by the crew, Sarris exited the ship, carrying the broken gun. "Quick, quick! Go, go! Move, move!" Jason pushed Tommy aside and took his gun before rolling away from the others. Levelling the gun at Sarris, he pulled the trigger. Sarris lit up like a fire cracker and the crowd roared their approval. "Once again, Commander Peter Quincy Taggart, Mr. Jason Nesmith!"

Jason passed the gun back to Tommy. "Come on, give it up for the crew, the NSEA Protector!" Jason pulled Gwen into a dipped kiss. "True love! Yes! Wow!" he let her up and saw that the spotlight was on Alex and Summer as they were still locked together at the mouth.

"There here for you, folks," the announcer said as Jason resumed the spotlight when Alex and Summer were finished.

Jason bowed to the group of teens that had helped them along before turning back to the crew and motioned them to come up. They looked at each other confusedly for a moment before Jason stepped toward them. "Come on, come on!" He pulled them downstage and they lined up in a row on either side.

They took a bow as a group as the announcer said, "Don't forget to buy a Galaxy Quext T-shirt on your way out."

A/n: I know it's short, but the next chapter is complicated for me to write without blushing like a madwoman and turning on everyone around me. Apparently I tend to do that a little to much in public, and I'm always in public.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Okay, this is where the sex is, and it isn't that great. You don't have to read this chapter if you don't want. Just skip to the epilogue.

The cast raggedly sat backstage that night, talking about their experience. "You can't honestly tell me that those people really thought that the ship was merely a special effect," Summer said as Alex handed her a cup of coffee before sitting next to her.

"Well, they didn't make much of a fus about it," Alex said pulling her against him. She sighed in relief and took a sip of her coffee.

Jason and Gwen sat across from them and Gwen said, "so where do we go from here?"

"I think," Jason started before everyone interrupted him.

"NO!" the cast all reached to cover his mouth but Tommy got there first. "The last thing we need is for you to think."

"I'm still in pain from what happened last time you had a thought."

"Just don't talk."

"Keep that trap shut."

"Come on guys," Fred said calmly. "Let's hear him out."

Tommy took his hand away from Jason and let him talk. "As I was saying... I think we should Get the show going again."

The cast looked at each other before summer spoke up. "What would these new shows be about? We've done practically everything the writers could come up with."

"Yeah, but what about freelance writers? They practically write out full scripts everyday!"

"Then someone has to track them all down and buy said script; that takes a lot of time and money. I'm not going to do it are you?" Gwen looked at him.

"What if we called the producers?"

The cast paused before Tommy spoke up again. "You already called them, didn't you?"

"Actually, they called me. Told me to talk you all into it." The Cast looked skeptical. "Do you want me to call them so you can ask them? Their waiting you know."

The cast was silent for a moment before they all nodded I tired consent. Jason looked like a kid at Christmas as he jumped up from a couch and pulled out his phone. "Hey, Jason Nesmith. Yeah, they want to do it. Yeah. Six months till shooting?" He looked to the cast who all nodded again. "We're good with it. Nine till on air?" Another round of nods. "That's fine. Great! Thanks! Bye." He hung up and looked back to the smiling group. "We are back in business."

The cast laughed and Tommy looked at his watch. "Hey man, it's getting late. I'm going home." he gathered up his stuff and headed for the door, Fred and Laliari behind him.

Summer looked at her own watch and sighed. "Yeah, it is getting to be about that time, isn't it?"

Alex stood and helped her up. "May as well. Don't want to stay here as long as needed." She tiredly smiled up at him in mischievous agreement before they gathered their things and left for his car. He held her hand loosely as he gently stroked his hand across the back of it.

"If you don't stop that, I'll jump you before we get to your place," Summer warned quietly. He stilled his actions with great difficulty. He pulled into the garage of his condo and they quickly made their way up to his place.

Alex opened his door and nearly threw them both inside before locking the door and pinning her to his couch. "I've waited 18 years for this," he breathed onto her neck. "It almost doesn't seem real."

She sighed in pleasure as he slowly divested her of her shirt and bra, her breasts falling free to his appreciative gaze. She looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss her as one of his hands encompassed her breast, kneading it softly. She mewled and arched into his touch. His free arm wrapped around her lower back and pressed her against his obvious arousal. "I think this is better suited for the bed, my dear," he said over her moans of want and need.

"Please tell me it's not that far," she begged as he picked her up and carried her to his room. He placed her on the bed and followed on top of her. "You're wearing to many clothes, Alex," she said as she undid his belt slowly. "As are you." Together, they pushed off the remainder of their clothes as quickly as possible, wanting to feel the others skin on theirs.

Squirming slightly underneath him to gain better access to his neck, she froze as the tip of him brushed her entrance, letting out a soft whimper. Summer looked up into his eyes, a silent question in her own. She saw that he was having trouble restraining himself as he closed his eyes and released a sigh. She shifted very, very slightly, but enough that his tip pressed into her a little bit more. Releasing a soft sigh of pleasure, she wrapped her arms his neck, pressing herself up against his body, making him tremble.

"This is real, Alex," she said quietly as she held him tightly. "All yours…" she continued. He moved, and put his weight on his elbows, wrapping his forearms around her waist. "All yours…" she repeated breathily, letting go of his neck to lie flat on the mattress, open to him. She looked into his chocolate colored eyes with hope in her own. He smiled at her and shifted backwards, settling on his feet and knees, his member still near her entrance. He wanted to make sure she was certain.

She smiled lovingly at his gentleness and nodded. He took a breath and eased his member closer, pushing into her the slightest bit, and she sucked in a quick breath. "Mmmm…yes…" He was relieved by Summer's breathless murmur and eased in farther. He massaged her body and stayed still, allowing her to adjust to his impressive length and thickness.

After a few moments, she nodded and began to move, letting out a moan as he bit her neck gently. Her walls clenched around him as he pushed deeper. He pulled out slightly and moved again and again and again.

She laid Alex down in her place and shifted on top of him. He looked at her inquisitively but grasps almost instantly what she wants. She picks herself up and sinks down on top of his member, crying out as it goes even deeper than before. He moaned as he was enveloped by firm walls of wet heat.

She bobbed up and down, adjusting her position so Alex could penetrate her deeper as supported herself on his chest. He looked up at her with hazy eyes, seeing her auburn curls bouncing along with her body "Come to me, Summer…" he murmured, locking eyes with her as he thrust hard into her.

She smiled down at him, panting, and replied. "I'm going to come, but only if you come with me." She could feel the sensations boiling in her lower abdomen and knew it would be hard to hold it out just a little bit longer. She cried out as she climaxed, her juices soaking him. He turned them over again, the added lubrication allowed him to increase his pace to near inhuman speed before he climaxed.

He collapsed onto her and she welcomed his weight, holding him to her as they both panted. A few moments later he lifted his head to look her in the eyes. "I love you, Summer," he said honestly. She smiled and laughed a little before pulling him into a gentile kiss. "I love you, too, Alex." He smiled back and rolled them both over again to hold her to his chest as they slept.

A/n: Yup! I'm full of cheesiness.


	12. Chapter 12

And now back again after 18 years... The new adventures of Galaxy Quest!

Jason turned to face the camera and the caption read: Jason Nesmith as Peter Quincy

A large hand caressed a very pregnant stomach before it overlapped a smaller one. The camera lifted upward to show Alex gently nuzzling Summer as she looked relived. The captions read: Alexander Dane as Doctor Lazarus and Summer Van Ryan-Dane as Doctor Karyia.

Gwen sat at her station and looked up before the camera zoomed in and she smiled at it. Gwen DeMarco as Lieutenant Tawny Madison.

Fred sat beneath a control panel soldering a wire with Laliari behind him holding another device. He passed the sanderling iron to her and she handed him the tool before pulling it back slightly. Fred turned to her and kissed her gently before they both looked at the camera and smiled. Fred Kwan as Tech Sgt. Chen and Jane Doe as Laliari.

Tommy sat at his navigation station inputting coordinates before he turned to the camera, struck a pose before returning his attention back to the screen in front of him. Tommy Weber as Lieutenant Laredo.

Guy walked through the lift doors and struck his own pose to the camera before he continued on his way. And introducing Guy Fleegman as Security Chief "Roc" Ingersol.

The Protector warped into space leaving the screen black.


End file.
